The University of Wisconsin has a long and established tradition of excellence, not only in conducting clinical research, but also in attracting some of the best clinical and translational investigators nationally and internationally. We are one of the largest doctoral-degree granting institutions in the country, consistently ranking within the top five nationally for the annual number of PhDs conferred. The University has been systematically working for over 50 years to bring the power of graduate education to bear on the training of discovery-based translational, patient-oriented, and population-based researchers. Consequently, UW established: 1) one of the first doctoral programs in both Pharmaceutical Sciences and Social and Administrative Pharmacy in the 1950s; and 2) a doctoral program in Nursing in 1986. In addition, MS programs in Health Services Administration (1972), Administrative Medicine (1977) and Epidemiology (1978) were combined into an MS/PhD Program in Population Health in 1997. Several degree and certificate programs have emerged in the past decade to address the increasingly complex competencies required of a clinical or translational scientist. These include two Capstones or Graduate Certificates that constitute the core curriculum for the KI2 scholars program, nested in our Institute for Clinical and Translational Research. These are Capstones in: 1) Clinical Investigation, which was developed through the K30 Clinical Investigator Preparatory Program (CIPP) (1997); and 2) the Fundamentals of Clinical Research through the Department of Biostatistics and Medical Informatics (2001). In addition, there are four other important programs: 1) a Committee PhD in Clinical Research (2004), developed to accommodate the demands of several Medical Scientists Training Program (MSTP) students; 2) a Graduate Certificate in Patient Safety through the College of Engineering (2005); 3) a Master's in Public Health (MPH) (2005) solidifying the conversion to a School of Medicine and Public Health (2006); and 4) an MS and/or PhD in Clinical Investigation that focuses on training health scientists to conduct and direct clinical intervention trials (2008). These programs are in addition to a wide spectrum of doctoral programs designed to train researchers in areas captured under the broad rubric of clinical research, such as clinical psychology, clinical sociology, nutritional sciences, health education, biomedical engineering, industrial and systems engineering, biostatistics, speech language pathology, and social work.